Natural Light
by Salexa
Summary: They thought it would be a good place for me to hide, but all it's done is create more problems for me, including dealing with my growing feelings for a certain beautiful boy. I do not own Vampire Knight. WARNING: Chapter 4 contains content that needs the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Zami, do you plan on getting out of the car anytime soon, or are you going to continue staring out the windscreen for the next half an hour?" my father's voice right next to my ear causes me to jump. I slowly turn my head to see him watching me with his dark green eyes, eyes that have always had the power to look into my soul and know what I'm thinking, making it near impossible for me to hide anything from him.

"Yes" I say, not distinguishing what I'm answering to. Gently pushing him aside, I quickly get out so I can get away from his piercing gaze.

While I had stared out the windscreen he and Mum had unpacked the boot of all my luggage. Not that there was a lot of it, a grand total of three bags. Two of them standard clothes bags and the third a hard-back travel case. What a dismal display, my life summed up in three bags. Behind the luggage stand the two black, massive, wrought iron gates that secure the entrance to the prestigious Cross Academy.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" comes Mum's voice from over at the gates, gently running her fingers along the iron work. Picking up the travel case as I pass, I go up and join Mum looking at the intricate workings.

"Yeah" I agree with her unenthusiastically. They are beautiful but I can't make myself feel happy to be here.

"Aww, don't be like that Zami. You know it's for the best." Yeah the best for you and Dad maybe, but not for me.

Looking back over my shoulder to see Dad picking up the remaining two bags, I head through the gates only to stop half way through. This place is bigger than I imagined it. The path from the gate to what appears in the main school building appears to be 500 metre long if not more. On either sides of the path there are beautiful gardens, trees and lush green lawns. If the rest of the grounds are like this, this school could be considered a work of art. I stare with my mouth agape.

"See I told you it was beautiful, didn't I?" Mum comes up behind me. Finally having regained control of my mouth I manage to shut it before anyone sees and set off down the path again.

Under one of the trees sit some girls, talking and laughing. They all have on the required uniform of a white blouse open at the neck, a black jacket with light grey detailing and a short pleated black skirt that reaches mid to upper thigh. Finishing the outfit is a loosely tied red bow under the collar of their jackets, above the knee black socks and dark brown lace up shoes. Overall a pretty good uniform to wear except the skirt is a bit short for my liking. Once they notice us their loud laughter turns into quite whispers. The same response occurs with similar groups we pass.

"Hello" we hear a female voice call. Scanning I see a petit brunette heading our way. Her hair is straight shoulder length the turns in slightly towards her face. As she gets closer I can see that her hair really a combination of chocolate-brown, dark bronze and Venetian red, that when they are all mixed together like hers is, creates a really beautiful brunette shade. She has on the same uniform as the others, but with the addition of a wide white arm band with the Cross Academy crest in red.

"I'm Yuki Cross" she introduces. "I'm a part of the disciplinary committee here at Cross Academy" she reaches up and straightens the arm band. Oh so that's what it means. "Along with Zero Kiryu" she turns and gestures to a tall silver-haired boy with pale lavender eyes leaning against a tree. I lock eyes with him for only a moment, as his piecing gaze studies me, before he turns and stalks off toward the school.

"Never mind Zero, he is always like that" Yuki says, also noticing his quick departure.

"Pleasure to meet you Cross-san. I'm Yasuo Hikari and this is my wife Etsu and our daughter Azami" Dad says gesturing to us. "We spoke to the Chairman a few weeks ago about Azami attending school here and that we would be arriving this afternoon." Not only am I required to go here, but we have to arrive a few days late.

"Aah yes, I remember the Chairman mentioning that you would be arriving today, just not what time. I'll take you to him now if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, it will be good to finally meet the Chairman" Dad replied.

Yuki heads off up the path in the same direction that Zero went. As soon as we start moving towards the school I hear the people who were eavesdropping on our conversation start whispering. Only catching a few words, the gist of their conversation quickly becomes clear. Me. Just what I need. Blocking the chatter out I follow Yuki.

"This is the main school building where all the classes are held, the teachers office's as well as the Chairman's office." Opening the main doors we enter the building. Looking at the building it almost takes my breath away, the architecture is so beautiful, I wonder if the rest of the building is as magnificent as this entryway? Turning down the left corridor we stop in front of the first door we come across and Yuki proceeds to knock on it.

"Come in" a high voice answers from the other side. Pushing the door open, I follow Yuki into the room. "Oh it's you Yuki and the Hikari family as well!" a tall sandy coloured haired man practically dances from behind his large wooden desk. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Kiryu-kun said you were here" he shoots a glance to the silver-haired boy on the right side of the room. "I'm Kaien Cross, Chairman of the Academy." I wonder if he and Yuki are related.

Glancing around the room my gaze strays to Zero only to see him glaring back at me. Yuki must have seen the glare as "Zero" she admonishes. Having no idea what I could have possibly done to make him react that way toward me, I turn back to the Chairman as Dad finishes introducing himself and Mum. So as to not seem rude…

"I'm Azami Hikari. Thank you for accepting me into your school, Chairman"

"You're very welcome. I hope you have a great year here." Unlikely, but I can try, well at least I promised my parents I would try.

"Yeah" I say, trying to paste a genuine looking smile on my face. I must have been at least somewhat successful as he returned it.

Turning away from me he headed to a large cupboard, opening the doors to show that it is full of uniforms. There were the same uniforms as what Zero and Yuki are wearing but also the opposite with the jacket, skirt and pants being white and the blouses being black.

"Who are the white uniforms for?" Mum pipes up also noticing the other set of uniforms.

"Oh these? They are for my wonderful Night class students" he carefully smooths the closest one.

"Night Class?"

"Yes, they are an elite group of students that study here after the Day class has finished." Grabbing three of the Day class girl's uniform, he hands them to me. Searching his pockets he pulls out a slip of paper. "This is your class schedule" giving me the paper. "Yuki and Kiryu-kun can you please help Hikari to her dorm room, while we finalise the paperwork" looking over at the pair.

"Sure" Yuki looks willingly at the Chairman "But what room is she in and what about the key?"

"I nearly forgot that, thanks Yuki!" he rushes back to his desk, frantically searching the draws. The faint movement of Zero shaking his head slowly as if the way the Chairman is acting is a regular occurrence. "Aah I've got it" the Chairman pops back up from under his desk, his hair slightly ruffled. "Your room is 263. It's a double room but there is no one else living there at the moment, so you have it all to yourself" he says excitedly.

Taking the key from his out stretched hand, I slip both it and the schedule into my jeans pocket. Having moved from the wall Yuki and Zero come forward to each take one of the bags Dad had.

"Are you right to go Hikari?" Yuki calls from the door.

"Yes" picking up the travel case I head toward the door. Before exiting I turn back to my parents "I'll see you before you leave, right?"

"Of course, we'll meet you back here in a little while Azami" Mum replies with a small smile.

"Okay" I quickly catch up to where Yuki and Zero are waiting, Zero somewhat impatiently. "Sorry" I say. Ignoring my apology he turns left at the entryway to exit out into an inner courtyard garden with a few large trees and benches underneath them for class breaks. Looking over at Yuki with my bag I feel bad, it looks too big for her to be carrying.

"Here you don't need to be carrying my bag for me" I try to take it.

"No No" she shakes her head while stepping out of my reach. "It's fine, I'm stronger than I look" she says with a faint laugh. "Besides that looks pretty heavy already" she nods towards the travel case in my right hand. It is but I'm not going to tell her that.

"It's not too bad'' I lie, draping the uniforms over my shoulder and switching the case to my left hand.

"Okay" she says unconvinced.

At the other side of the courtyard there's a large archway, which I can see the path on the other side split off in two directions. At this intersection Yuki stops. Stopping with her, I place the case on the ground. Looking at my fingers, they have deep white marks where the handle has cut in. Flexing my fingers to try to regain some circulation, I look to Yuki to see why we stopped, not that I'm not grateful.

"This is where the two dorms separate. Over there" she points to the right "Is the Moon dorm where the Night class lives and this way" gesturing to the left "Is the Sun dorm, where you and the rest of the Day class lives. Neither class is allowed in the others dorm" she says in full disciplinary committee member mode.

"Okay" I answer as she starts down the left path. About to retrieve the case, I wish I got one with wheels, a pale male hand flashes out and takes it before I can.

"Hey!" I say indignantly, looking up to is lavender eyes "I'm able to carry it"

"Barely" he muttered dryly, continuing down the path after Yuki.

Running after him, I can feel my cheeks heating up in annoyance. Who does he think he is, just taking my case like that, just because he's on the disciplinary committee? Jumping in front of him to make him stop…

"Give my case back, I can carry it"

"No. The way you were leaning looked as if you'd fall over any second, and the pace you were going… I do want to get there before dinner. Besides I have more important things to do than to be a guide to a student who can't even arrive at school on time." He answered rudely.

"Zero" Yuki reprimands disbelievingly. I can feel my previously hot face drain of all its colour as I stare in shock at Zero. Never have I been spoken to so rudely before. Continuing to glower at me, I move out of his way before managing to squeak out.

"Okay, but please be careful with it"

Continuing up the path with my eyes downcast, I feel a small hand on my shoulder causing me to stop. Slowly bringing my gaze up to Yuki I see her rueful expression.

"I'm sorry Hikari, Zero can be rude but he's not usually _that_ rude" she apologises.

"No it's okay, you don't have to apologise, I understand that it's a burden to have to show me around and that you have more important things to do" I say, keeping my face and voice neutral.

"No you're not, I'm happy to help, besides it gets me out of maths homework" she tries to joke. Forcing a small smile on my lips I nod at her.

…..

Having not noticed anything on rest of the way to the dorm except the path beneath my feet, Yuki's light touch makes me flinch. Looking up I see we have stopped a few metres away from two building joined at the front.

"The girl's dorm is on the left and boy's the right" she says before turning left to enter the girl's dorm. "What was your room number again?" a slight glint returning to her gaze. Pulling the key out of my pocket…

"Room 263"

"That's on the top floor, let's go" she walks to the stairwell smiling. Reaching the top floor I notice that it's too quiet. Looking around…

"Where is everyone?" surely there should be some noise other than just our footsteps.

"It's always empty this time of day. All the girl's are already waiting outside that moon dorm entrance, even though it's over an hour before the switch over."

"What's so special about the Night Class that everyone wastes so much time waiting for them" I ask incredulously, curiosity getting the better of my sour mood.

"Don't worry" laughter colouring her tone, "You'll understand when you see them." I see she's regained her happy mood, why can't she give me a straight answer.

Looking back down the corridor, my eye's land on the only other person in the dorm, leaning against a door frame. Seeing the number 263, I walk past him and insert the key, turning it until I hear the click. Pushing the door inwards, I take in my surroundings. On either side of the room are two made up single beds with wooden frames. At the ends of each bed is a large study desk and chair, and up beside the head of the beds are bedside draws with a lamp on top. Behind the desks are built in wardrobes. Turning around, to the right of the door as you enter was an old two-seater sofa facing out to the balcony.

"Where do you want your bags?" Having momentarily forgotten they were there, Yuki's question brought me back.

"Where ever" dumping the uniforms on the bed I walk towards the glass balcony doors. Out there is an outdoor table and two chair set. Images swirling in my mind of what I could do with the room, looking over my shoulder hopefully at Yuki "Is it okay if I rearrange the room a bit?"

"That should be okay, but you'll have to put it back if you get a roommate"

"Thank you" giving her the first genuine smile I've had for a few days. Looking back out the balcony doors I hear Zero quietly ask so as for me not to hear.

"Why does she have a sofa in her room? None of the others do"

"How am I supposed to know, maybe it was left by old students. Anyway the Chairman picked this room for her even though there are other students who don't have a roommate, so just leave it" she stated exasperated.

"Fine" Pretending not to have heard them, I go and check the travel case

"I didn't damage it if that's what you're looking for" he stated with irritation.

"Okay, I was just checking" finally looking straight at him "Thank you Kiryu, you can tell the Chairman you helped so you can get back to your important things now" I say stoically, turning before seeing his expression. Grabbing one of the bags I drop it in the bottom of the wardrobe. Turning back Zero has already left, with Yuki looking unsure.

"Sorry to rush you Hikari, but I have to supervise the switchover soon and there are still a few things I have to show you."

"Okay, I'll come with you now," walking out the door and locking it behind me.

"There is a bathroom on each level, they are locked at 10.30 each night and reopen at 6am but the restroom is always open" Yuki led me to the end of the hall. Returning to the stairs we proceed down to the dining room, which has the meal times stuck on the door and a board with specials written next to it, before heading out the door back toward the school.

After exiting the sun dorm grounds all you can hear is young girl's squealing and shouting. Shooting Yuki a questioning look…

"Yes to what you are thinking, they're always like this for the Night class. Are you coming to see about what I mentioned before?"

"Aah, I think I'll invest in a pair of ear plugs first" looking in the direction of the noise.

"Good idea, get me a pair while you're there" she said laughing. "Okay, I'm going to see if I can get them settled down a bit before the switch"

"Good luck with that" I say sceptically.

"Yeah" she starts to turn "Just make sure you're back at the dorm by curfew at 8. Bye" she waves before running off toward the noise. I wonder how she's not deaf already.

…

Back at the Chairman's office I knock on the door. Waiting for an answer I look out the window to see the sun slowly going down. It must be getting close to 8. Looking back, about to knock again when the door opens.

"Oh it's you Hikari, I hope you got settled in the dorm alright" the Chairman looks down at me with huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yes thank you Chairman, are my parents still in there with you?" I try to peer around him without moving.

"That's good and no they just went outside to wait for you. I'll take you to them" he says, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Thank you." Following the Chairman out the front entrance I see my parent's waiting at the bottom of the stairs. About to go to them the Chairman's hand on my shoulder stops me. Looking up at him I see his face has turned serious.

"Hikari, it's nearly 8 o'clock so don't take too long. I need you back at the dorm by curfew. Do you understand?" his light hazel eyes staring into mine.

"Yes Chairman, I'll be a quick as possible"

"Good, go now" the joyful attitude once again showing on his face.

Taking his advice I rush down the stairs to my parents, who quickly turn at the sound of my approach.

"Zami!" they say in unison wrapping me in a hug. I know I should be angry that they are about to leave me here but I can't, I'm going to miss them too much. Letting me go we start toward the main gate. I can feel the tears starting to well in my eyes again but this time I can't stop them from falling.

"I'm going to miss you" the tears making my voice choke up.

"We're going to miss you to Honey, please don't cry" Mum says gently wiping the tears away, only to be replaced with fresh ones.

"We're not going to be away forever remember, we'll see you at Christmas" Dad draws me into another hug trying to make me feel better.

"I know, but that's so far away" my voice muffled by his now tear-stained shirt.

"It seems that way now" he says rubbing my head before releasing me but keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Please try to enjoy yourself and make some friends" looking straight into my eyes.

"I said I would try didn't I?" I growl jerking out of his grasp.

"I know" he said kindly reaching out to me. Stepping back away from him I turn to Mum. Embracing me in a hug…

"We only want what's best for you." Her lip curving upward slightly "Be careful and" leaning forward to whisper in my ear "Make sure no one ever find out the truth" she says so quietly I can barely hear her.

"What about the things I can't hide?" I ask desperately.

"Worry about that when it becomes an issue. And you can email me and we can work out an excuse" she says reassuringly, but it does everything but reassure.

"So basically I'm on my own" I say, extracting myself from her arms.

"No Azami," she sighs exasperated. "Please don't fight with us now, we aren't going to see each other for a while and I don't want to leave with you still angry with us."

"I'm not" I'm more sad than angry. Giving them one last hug, they both get in the car. Mum winding down the window

"We love you Honey and we'll see you soon" she yells hanging out the window. "Bye" she waves. Waving back until I can no longer see the car.

Dropping to the ground, the tears running continuously down my face now, the vibration of my phone in my pocket makes me flinch. Pulling it out to see a message from Mum _Miss you already Honey. Love Mum & Dad_. Closing the message I glimpse the time. 8.05 pm. Crap, I completely forgot about the time.

Jumping up, I run toward the school, only seeing the path under my feet. I wonder if the Chairman is still in his office, better not risk going through the school, he'll be mad if he sees me still out here. Taking a quick right to run alongside the front of the school I realise it's a lot larger than I thought it was. Finally reaching the corner I sprint along that side too, I'm glad I have my joggers on.

Coming up to the last corner I realise that it would be shorter to run straight from the corner to the path rather than following the building. Looking up quickly to make sure there are no trees in my direct path I look down again only viewing a metre in front of me, making sure I don't trip over any non moving objects. Dodging and jumping over garden beds, I can see the edge of the path, feeling the change of texture under my feet I start to pick up my pace again…

Bang! I feel myself crash into something solid, knocking it down with me. Feeling something hard under me, I push up onto my hands and knee, I see an arm clothed in a night class uniform. Following the arm up, I see a beautiful, slender male with maroon hair. Jumping up quickly, I move back so he can get up.

"I'm so sorry" I say. Looking him up and down I can't see any injuries but, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" his voice showing no emotion. Looking at his face shows the same amount of emotion as his voice. None. Not even his light blue eyes showing anything. Having to trust him on his word that he's not hurt…

"Okay, sorry again" turning away from him, I start to run toward the dorm again. What an idiot running straight into someone like that, I guess that's what happens when you don't pay attention to where you're going. I hope he really is okay and not lying. I can feel my wrists beginning to ache and a stinging in both of my hands, forearms and knees, looking at my hands I can see their grazed pretty badly. I bet my arms and knees a in a similar shape.

"Hey wait!" a male voice calls. Slowing to a stop I turn to see a tall, light blonde haired boy with bright green eyes running up to me. Just as beautiful as the other night class boy, only his face holds a radiant glow to it.

"Yes?" I ask as he stops in front of me. What could he possibly want, maybe he's angry that I knocked his friend over or something. No that's not it, he looks too friendly, as if he never gets angry.

"Gee you sure can run fast" he says with laughter in his eyes, but quickly turns kind "Are you alright?"

"Aah, yes I'm fine, just a scratch" I answer in confusion, clenching my fists. Owwww. I shouldn't have done that.

"Are you sure? The way you came out of the garden, running as if the devil was chasing you, with tears running down your face, then you ran right into Shiki, landing pretty hard on the ground…" Aah I hadn't even thought of what I looked like, I must look pretty bad. Looking up and down my body, dirt covers the knees of my jeans, grazes cover my forearms and hands, my eyes feel all puffy so I'm assuming their red from the tears I can feel drying on my checks. Pushing a few loose strand of hair out of my eyes, I even feel a few twigs in my hair. Geez I must look like a mad wild woman. Feeling my face heat up I turn away from the beautiful boy.

"No I'm fine, I just have to get back to the dorm" I start to leave.

"Okay I'll walk you to the gate" he walks up beside me

"No, it's okay, anyway don't you have class?"

"It won't matter if I'm a few minutes late" he smiles at me.

"Okay then" we walk in silence for a few moments. Why would he be interested with if I'm okay or not, maybe it's concern for the other students and he's just checking to make sure I'm not some random off the street.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo by the way. May I know your name?"

"Azami Hikari" I look at him warily from the corner of my eye.

"Nice to meet you Hikari" he says with a smile that crinkles his eyes.

"You as well Ichijo-senpai" forcing my lips to curve upwards. He's being so nice I have to at least be polite.

"Please just Ichijo" Having reached the gate we stop.

"Thank you Ichijo" I say with my cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

"No problem, Bye Hikari" he waves, heading back to school

"Bye"

…

Managing to get back into the dorm without anyone seeing me, I race up to my room. Hearing chatter behind the door's I pass, it feels a lot more like a dorm than before. Once entering my room all the built up adrenaline leaves my body. Sliding down the door the tears restart where they left off. What is wrong with me, I never let people see me cry, never. Not even when…, not only that the entire night class saw me running and looking like a mad woman, and that boy, how could I have run straight into him. Ahhh.

Getting up I walk over to the wardrobe with a full length mirror, looking at my reflection from the head down. My venetian red hair, similar to the Derwent studio pencil colour, is barely staying in the bun with a few twigs caught in the loose stands. My normally clear eyes with dark terracotta red with flecks of dark red coloured irises are puffy and red, from the tears still running down my cheeks. There are dirty smudges from where I have wiped the tears away with my dirty hands. My once pale green tee-shirt is covered in dirt and dried blood from where my arms have touched it while running. My forearms and hands are shredded. My jeans are in similar shape as the shirt only the dirt is focused on my knees and I can see speckles of blood seeping through. My jogger still look reasonable, coming out of the incident fairly unscaved. Overall I'm a complete mess.

Checking the time 8.45pm, the bathrooms still open. Slipping my joggers and socks off, I grab fresh underwear and my pyjamas I head to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel and shower supplies at the door I hear talking inside.

"Did you hear about the male night class student walking some girl back to the dorm after curfew?" one girl said, her voice sounding smug that she had gained a juicy piece of gossip.

"What? No! When? Who?" another girl asks her voice getting higher with each question

"No idea, I couldn't see properly, but they left the gate in opposite directions disappearing into the dark away from the path, no more than 20 minutes ago"

"I wonder if she's gotten back in yet or if the prefects caught her?"

"Don't know, I guess we'll hear about it soon enough if they have" I hear the sound of two showers starting up.

Pushing open the door I head to the shower cubical furthest away from the girls. I really hope they don't tell anyone else about what she saw, but I guess that's unlikely, she sounded so smug when revealing it to her friend. I bet the whole day class knows by tomorrow morning, with at least 10 different versions. I'm just glad that I decided to not to follow the path, otherwise they would know who I am.

Slowly removing my jeans, which have stuck to my knees from the dried blood, my guess is proven right. My knees are in a similar condition as my hand, just with extra bruising beginning to show. The hot water over the grazes stings like you wouldn't believe, as if someone is slicing me with razor blades. Finally being clean all over and dressed in my green and white pyjamas, I look at the angry grazes, still sticky from the shower. Seeing no one as I look out the shower door, I rush to the first aid cabinet on the wall and grab enough dressings and bandages to cover the worst areas, as well as a few spares before heading back to my room.

Only lasting long enough to cover the grazes and set the alarm clock, I collapse into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter might feel slow to some, but i feel most stories need an introduction chapter, to get to know the character a bit and set the scene first, before any major action occurs. The story becomes more interesting as it goes. I hope you continue with it.**

**Salexa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I do own Azami Hikari and the plot**

**Chapter 2**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rolling over to turn the alarm off, I lay there for a few moments remembering yesterday, my face heating up again. Slowly getting up I can feel my wrists and knees aching. Removing the soiled dressings, the majority of the grazes have already started to heal, with only the deep gouges still seeping a little fluid, but even those will be completely healed by the end of the day, leaving not even a red mark or scar in their place. The dark bruising and the aches will last a bit longer, but no more than two days.

After covering the still seeping wounds and getting dressed in the uniform, I look in the mirror. Not too bad, it covers the graze, well except for the ones on the heels of my hands, but they have discrete skin tone bandaids over them. The only issue I have is why's the skirt have to be so short? Nothing I can do about it though. Pulling my mid back length hair up into its usual tight bun, I'm ready to go.

Heading toward the dining room what I've feared has happened. Everyone is talking about it.

"Did you hear about…"

"Supposedly they were holding hands!"

"He had dark hair and her's was really light…"

"What could be so special about her?"

Geez gossip spreads fast in this dorm. At least they haven't gotten any of the details correct yet. Gabbing a quick cup of coffee and a couple of bits of toast, I head back up to my room to get my schedule and bag ready before heading to the school.

…

Where is B17, where is B17. I've been looking for the room for the past ten minutes and I still can't find it. Getting desperate it's nearly 9am.

"Excuse me?" I stop a brunette girl walking the other direction "Could you please tell me where room B17 is?"

"You must be new. Continue back to the main stairs and go up to the second floor, turn right and it'll be the fourth door on the left" she answers kindly "You better hurry, the bells about to go any minute now"

"Thank you" I yell, already running to the stairs. Following her instructions, I reach the door just as the bell rings. Stepping in, all eyes train on me. The room is designed in a slightly curved theatre formation with long continuous desk running from the sides of the room to the stairs ascending up the centre.

"Just made it I see Hikari" the teacher says in a voice that sound more like he hoped I hadn't. "Seeing as you're already down here, why not introduce yourself?" his nasally voice drones. Great, it was inevitable this would happen but I still hoped to avoid it

"I'm Azami Hikari" I say focusing on the stairs to the back of the room to avoid the too curious eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" what does he want? I'm not going to tell everyone about my life, besides I couldn't tell them the truth, I'd be sent to a mental health facility.

"Okay then, take this and go and sit next to Kiryu in the last row" he says, annoyed by my terse answer. Walking up the stairs I can feel the eyes following my every step. Having reached the back I slide behind Zero to get to my seat. Flashing me a glare as I take my seat, he turns back to the front of the class

"Well good morning to you to Kiryu" I say to myself sarcastically, getting out my books and pens. He must have heard me as he stiffened slightly. Good.

…

"Okay I just have to get the next sheet of notes I prepared for you. I'll be back in five minutes" the teacher says walking to the door. As soon as it closes behind him I drop the pen. For the past half an hour he has been continuously writing on the board for us to copy. I'm glad my wrists are already healing otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep up. With the quick healing it means they lose the tenderness sooner and become extremely itchy. Taking the chance when it's given, I give into the urge to itch. Pulling the socks down, some of the scabs are already falling off leaving red marks and the bruises are beginning to fade. After itching around the remaining scabs and bandaids, I leave the socks where they are so they don't rub anymore, and then move to my arms. Pushing the sleeves up past the elbows, and proceed to itch them in the same way as with my knees.

"What happened to you?" Zero asks, watching me.

"I fell over" I answer distractedly, continuing to itch around the grazes

"When?" his tone suggesting he's frustrated. What reason has he got to be frustrated with me just stating simple facts not going into details, especially after how rude he was yesterday. Turning back around…

"Last night. What's it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, only last time I saw you your arms were clear and now the grazes that  
cover them look days old not hours" Aaw crap! I didn't think about the timeline of my healing matching up with the expected healing time for regular humans. Unable to continue meeting his piercing gaze, I quickly turn away.

"Um it wasn't that bad, and I'm a quick healer" I mumble out twisting my ring, hoping he bought it. Quickly glancing back at him, I catch the quick twitch of the corner of his mouth. I guess he didn't believe me. Damn.

"Whatever" he says before laying his head back down on the table and closing his eyes.

I'll have to be more careful around this observant sliver haired boy.

…

Oh why did I have to agree to meet up with them? I didn't want to, but the look on Yuki's face was so kind and joyful, I'd hate to be the one to make it disappear. So now I'm meeting up with her and Sayori in the inner school garden at 6pm. But what to do up until then, it's only 4pm now. I could rearrange the room, I wonder if a bed will fit out on the balcony so I can sleep under the stars.

Walking out onto the balcony, I check the area. It's a clean flat area with clear sheets of thick glass, spread between wooden post as well as wooden edging to create the railing, and the table and chairs sitting in the middle. If I moved the table and chairs to one end, the bed would fit comfortably, but I better wait until I get a water proof cover for when it rains. So that stops the rearranging idea. Okay what else. Leaning on the railing I gaze out over the surrounding gardens and woods. What a beautiful view… that's what I can do.

Running back into the room, I go straight over to the travel case. Putting in the combination to the lock it opens up and I gently lay it flat on the ground so I can see everything clearly. The case is filled with my digital camera and all the accessories to go with it, my laptop, a digital photograph printer and different types of paper to go with. At the bottom of the case is another locked case which contains something so precious that I have to keep it near me, but I can't stand to look at it.

Retrieving the camera I head back out to the balcony. Adjusting the zoom and angle, I take a variety of images of the gardens, woods and the dorm, even leaning over the railing to take a shot of the edge of the balcony all the way down to the ground. My movements being restricted by the uniform, I quickly change into a less restrictive white collared tee-shirt, skinny jean shorts and blue trainers. Only slight red marks remain of the grazes, so I'm not worried about them being visible.

Just about to head out the door, I realise it's been two days since I last took a photograph of my eyes. Turning the camera around to face me I take three photos, one of each eye and one of both the eyes, before continuing out the door.

Snapping pictures of girls laughing, talking and mucking around as well as the dorm's interior, as I head down the hall to the exit, feeling happy to be doing something I enjoy. Seeing the flash of the camera girls come up and ask…

"Take a picture of me and my friend" she says, the two of them striking a pose. Quickly taking the picture I continue down the hall. Not that I don't like to take photos of people posing, I just prefer it when the pose looks more natural, more comfortable, which those two weren't with their giant smiles without any happiness to go with them. Capturing the moment is what I love, when the subjects are more interested in the feelings and experiences they are having rather than worrying about the camera. Taking a few more posed shots as well as some candid shots of individuals and groups, I manage to get out into the gardens surrounding the dorm. Taking photos of absolutely everything, including a group of boys playing soccer, I lose track of time.

Just about to take another shot, my watch slides down my wrist as I'm stretching to get the max zoom. Looking at it for the first time in I don't know how long, I realise it's already quarter to 6. This always happens when I'm taking photos, but usually I'm already late for something.

Heading off toward the school I continue to snap pictures, when I reach the inner school garden. Seeing Yuki and Sayori, a petit short light brown-haired girl with large hazel eyes, sitting on a bench I snap a couple of photos of them and the surrounding gardens before heading over. My normal pace of walking is so quiet almost no one can hear it, so as to not to seem to appear out of nowhere next to them I make sure to walk so they can hear my approach.

"Oh there you are Hikari" Yuki stands to meet me half way "And you're not in your uniform anymore" she says noticing my change of clothes.

"Aah, am I still supposed to be?" I can't recall reading anywhere that I had to stay in uniform after class was finished. Maybe I missed it, whoops.

"No, No it's just most of the student stay in their uniform until after curfew" her expression showing she thought she offended me.

"Okay" I smile to show her I'm not offended. "It's just I feel more comfortable in this, as I can move more freely when I'm taking photos" I say, fixing the strap around my neck.

"So you're a photographer?" Sayori asks coming up beside Yuki.

"I wouldn't go that far but I do enjoy taking photos"

"Do you want one of us?"

"Sure that would be great, just act natural" bringing the camera up to my face. Standing close together with an arm encircling the others waist, they have real smiles, the ones that reach their eyes, I take the photo. Already from that image I can see they are great friends.

"How was that?" Yuki asks, her lips still curving upwards

"Yeah it was really good. I'll give you both a copy once I print it"

"Really? Thanks Hikari, you will have to show us the rest of the photos as well" excitement making her eyes sparkle.

"I will. Is it alright if I take other photos of you, candid shots? I find I'm able to get the best picture when the person doesn't realise I'm taking them, nothing inappropriate only laughing and talking and such. I understand if you don't want me to"

"That's fine as long as you show them to me first and they're not embarrassing. What about you Yuki?" Sayori replied

"Yeah the same as Yori"

"Thank you Cross and Wakaba, I really appreciate it. What about with the other students?"

"You'll have to check with the Chairman, but I think it will be alright as everyone had to get their parent to sign a form giving the school permission to take and publish photos of the students, so it should be alright for you"

"Okay thanks again Cross, I'll check with the Chairman tomorrow. So what are the plans for this evening?"

"Um we were going to go to the Library to research for the history paper due in a couple of weeks" Sayori says picking up her school bag that was left leaning against the bench "But seeing as you don't have any books we could do something else"

"No that's okay I come to the library with you and just have a look around, find where things are." I say excitedly. A library is one of my favourite places to go when I want to be by myself. The smell of books has a calming effect on me.

"Let's go then" Yuki says looking at me a bit strangely, as if wondering why I'm so excited about a library.

Following them to the library I grow more excited with each step, practically bouncing on my toes. Once we open the doors I stop dead still. The library is magnificent. Ceiling high book shelves cover the entire room, making it indeterminable how far the room goes back. There are rolling ladders attached to each bookshelf so the higher books can be reached. There are also some tables and chairs for the students to use, as well as a few couches scattered around the front area.

"How big is this place?" I say in awe.

"I'm not quite sure I've never been all the way to the back" Yuki says continuing over to an empty desk with Sayori.

"It's double what you can see from here, if not more" Sayori laughs slightly at my awed expression.

"Okay I'm going to have a look around, I'll meet you back here at say, twenty past seven"

"Yeah see you, but if you plan to take photos make sure the Librarian doesn't see you" Yuki says laughing along with Sayori.

"Sure, I will, bye" heading off down the first row of bookshelves.

After walking around for a few minutes I come across a secluded area with a couple of comfy chairs. Slipping through the small gap, I see that it isn't an area regularly used. I wonder why it's not used more often. Retreating back out the gap, I see why. If you're not looking at the right angle the gap isn't visible. Okay so it's at the corner of biology and ancient history, I'll remember that.

Continuing around I finally find the back of the library. It has three lounges around a low coffee type table. On the far side of the room there's an old fireplace. This area also looks disused, I guess no one ever comes this far back into the library to get books on philosophy. Why would a school have books on philosophy anyway?

Checking my watch, I still have twenty minutes until I meet back with Yuki and Sayori, I guess I can go back and have a look in the photography section I passed a few rows back. Passing no one on the way back, I take a few photos. It's a really interesting place to take photos, with all the shadowy corners and the light reflecting off the books. Climbing the ladder I take a few more shots at different angles before having a browse of the books. Picking some for future reference, I head back to the front of the library to see them packing up their books.

"How did the research go?" I ask walking up behind them. The sound of my voice causes them to jump, I must have walked too quietly again "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's alright you just surprised us. You move even quieter than Zero" Yuki says composing herself. I wonder why he moves so quietly, probably does it on purpose just to scare people. Whereas I can't help it, it's just the natural way I move.

"Oh okay. Did you get much info for the assignment?"

"Yeah pretty good, still need more though. What about you, did you find what you were looking for?" Sayori asks having finished packing.

"Yes. I found the back of the room and the photography section" looking around to make sure the librarian isn't within earshot "I even took a couple of photos"

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" They both laugh at the expression I must be pulling.

"So, um what do you two have to do now?" I say trying to direct the attention off me

"I don't have anything but Yuki has to supervise the switch over" Sayori says it as if it is something horrible.

"It's not that bad, I don't mind helping out" she retorted

"What about you Hikari?"

"No I don't have anything to do, maybe I'll take some more photos"

"Why don't you come with me and you can see why the girls all scream over the night class" Yuki suggests.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten any ear plugs yet"

"Come on, even Yori's seen them once"

"Okay fine, but if I'm deaf after this I'm blaming you!" I agree reluctantly

"Alright" she laughs before her tone turns pleading "Just promise me you won't turn into one of them"

"What? Do you think I will become love struck just looking at them?" I know the two boys I saw last night were beautiful, but I didn't fall in love just from looking at them.

"That's what happened to the rest of them" Sayori answers.

"Well even though I love pictures, I try to see beyond just the surface image, so I won't be falling head over heels just because they're beautiful"

"Okay that's good" relief washing over Yuki's body. "I know from what I've seen today the next thing I'm going to ask you will be difficult, but please don't take any photos of the night class, otherwise I will just have to confiscate them like I do with the other girls"

"But…"

"I'm sorry, I know they would only be for artistic purposes, but I can't make an exception for it, otherwise everyone will start using it as an excuse" Yuki's says in full disciplinary committee mode.

"Fine" I say grudgingly. I'll just have to be careful to not to get caught taking them and find a good hiding spot. "Can I still take photos before they arrive?"

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks for understanding Hikari" Gee now I'll feel bad that I lied as I'm still going to take photos, I suppose I can try to not take them. I wonder what the reason is behind not allowing the photos anyway. "We better get going it's close to the switch" leaving the library we stop at the intersection in the path.

"Okay, I'll see you two later, bye" Sayori waves heading back toward the Sun Dorm. Heading off toward the Moon Dorm, I can already hear the girls. Cringing at the thought that I'm willingly going to put my poor ears through this torture. Distracting myself from the upcoming pain…

"So Cross, what do you have to do as part of the disciplinary committee?"

"We have to supervise the switch over and any other interactions between the two classes as well as patrol the school grounds while the night class is in session to make sure no day class students are breaking curfew"

"So basically you're up nearly all night?"

"Yeah, that's why we're tired during class and fall asleep so often" she says abashed.

"Why doesn't the Chairman get some more students to help you, so you and Kiryu can get some rest?" I ask confused. That would be the sensible thing to do. Well in my books anyway.

"No he wouldn't do that to the other students. We're his children in a way, he adopted me when I was five and Zero came to live with us four years ago, so we don't mind doing it for him. Besides most of the day class is obsessed with the night class and wouldn't do the job properly anyway" a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Well I'm not, so if you ever need a hand I'm willing to help you" I offer.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're alright. Anyway you'll probably change your mind after seeing what's about to happen" her eyes shining with amusement as she looks at me.

The noise has already past the level of comfortable and we're only halfway there. I'm definitely going to be deaf after this. Getting closer I can see the girl's crowding around large double wooden doors in the 5 metre high stone wall surrounding the Moon Dorm.

"Alright time to start duty" Yuki smiles before running off over to the girls and yelling "Alright everyone, get back off the path" she pushes the girls back to the left side of the path. On the other side the girls are all waiting there with nothing holding them back. Why are they just standing there, oh I see now. Zero is there watching and sends a glare at anyone who tries to move forward.

Retreating off the path I find a tree and quickly scale it until I finding a comfortable position that provides cover from discovery but still allows me to see what's going on clearly. Zooming in I take a few photos of the frantic day class girl as well as Yuki and Zero. Leaning back to wait for the night class, the screams suddenly become so loud I nearly have to cover my ears. Looking back up I see the door slowly opening. First to come out the door is a stunning golden blonde male with electric blue eyes, with a cocky walk as he knows how good he looks.

"Good Morning girl's how are you today?" He says, making the girls scream louder. Morning? I guess he's so self-absorbed he can't tell what time of day it is. Following close behind him is a tall strawberry blonde male with amber eyes. His uniform jacket is undone and his black shirt is halfway undone revealing his chest. He looks slightly wilder than the other boy but his walk seems calmer, more laid back. Snapping a few photos of each I move to the next night class student.

She's an exquisitely beautiful girl with long wavy light brown hair that reaches her lower back and eyes a few shades darker than her hair. The only drawback to her beauty is that her face holds such a serious angry expression.

Continuing to take pictures, I focus on the boy next to her. He's well-built, but not excessively so. His chocolate-brown hair holding tints of red. His eyes are a dark red-brown, similar to garnets. He seems to hold an air of power around him, I'm not sure exactly what it is but I just get this feeling. Not too far away from him is a girl with short pale violet hair and eyes, who is subtly scanning the surrounding areas, as if she's a body-guard for the dark-haired male. Leaning back I wait until I can no longer see them before looking back at the others.

I recognise the next figure, Takuma Ichijo. His friendly face, smiling at everyone. Getting a few picture of him I focus on the beautiful light orange haired girl. Her hair is held up in two piggy tails by black ribbons and her eyes are a beautiful sky blue. Her face holds no emotion, similar to the boy I ran into last night, who happens to be standing right next to her. His beautiful mahogany hair glinting in the late afternoon sunlight, making the strands of darker and lighter reds and browns stand out. Carrying his books on his shoulder he looks almost bored from the slight shift of his facial features.

Leaning forward slightly to get the best pictures of them, the weak sunlight glints off my ring. Leaning back quickly, feeling the tree bark indent into my back, but it's too late he already saw the flash, quickly looking up trying to locate the source before returning to look forward again. I should have been more careful, maybe if I climb higher I can move from tree to tree to get away before getting down. Starting to climb higher…

"I know you're up there so you might as well come down" he stated bluntly. Bugger no escape now, no point in delaying the inevitable. Jumping down I land a couple of metres in front of him. Standing up close I'd say he's about ten or so centimetres taller than me. Watching me, his gaze never leaving my face, which I can feel burning from both yesterday and being caught now, I quickly look down.

"Hello, I'm sorry about yesterday" I apologise before looking back up at him.

"Kaname-sama wants to speak to you" he states before walking away expecting me to follow.

"Why?" I ask not moving.

"About the incident last night" he stops turning back to face me.

"But I already apologised, and you're not hurt! You're not are you?"

"No and neither do you seem to be anymore" his eyes dropping to land on my now injury clear arms. I really need to start wearing long-sleeved shirts.

"It was just a scratch and I heal quickly"

"Nobody heals that quickly" his voice remaining emotionless.

"Well I do and I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you" I clench my fists turning away

"I'm Senri Shiki" he says. Quickly turning back to face him

"Great now I know your name, but knowing your name doesn't mean I know _who_ you are" I say sarcastically, walking away toward the Sun Dorm. I haven't gone more than a few steps when his hand grabbing my wrist pulls me to a stop. "Let me go Shiki-senpai" I say sternly, glaring at him while trying to keep my irritation in check. Trying to pull out of his grip is futile, he's too strong. I could try something else but that will just create more questions I'm not willing to answer, but if I becomes desperate…

"Kaname-sama is waiting" he starts pulling me toward the school.

"Hikari? Shiki-senpai? What's going on here?" Yuki comes running up with a look of extreme worry etched on her face and a long silver metal rod in her hands ready to use if needed, followed by an angry Zero. Seeing the position we're in I can understand her worried expression, with Senri pulling my resisting form. I couldn't be happier to see her. Upon their arrival Senri's grip loosens enough that I'm able to yank my wrist free.

"Cross" I say relived, moving to her side.

"Are you alright Hikari?" she asks anxiously, looking me over.

"Yeah I'm fine now" I reassure her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you back at the dorm, its past curfew" Zero glares at me. "And you too Shiki why aren't you in class?"

"I would have already been there except I…" I start to say.

"That would be my fault Kiryu" the dark-haired night class student appears off the path with the other night class students I'd seen before.

"Kuran" Zero's tone turns icy

"Kaname?" Yuki questions not understanding. So this is the guy Senri was trying to take me to, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with what I felt earlier. The further I can be away from him the better.

"Yes Yuki, I sent Shiki to get Hikari so I could speak to her about events last night" he says, his calm voice full of underlying power. I don't know what it is but it gets on my nerves.

"And what, you couldn't look for me yourself?" my annoyance getting the better of me. Him expecting me to do what he says just because he said it.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama like that" the cocky blonde says anger radiating off him in waves. Well hasn't he got a short temper.

"Calm down Hanabusa" the tall strawberry blonde says putting a restraining hand on Hanabusa's shoulder.

"What event?" Zero grates out. Kaname ignoring Zero answers me.

"No Hikari, I thought that seeing as it was Shiki you knocked down, you might be more willing to do what he asked, but it seems that wasn't the case" Under his powerful gaze I feel the compulsion to crumple to the ground and do what he asks, but I'm not that weak.

Stiffening my spine "I already apologised and he's not hurt so what's there to talk about" I meet his gaze head on.

"What happened last night?" Yuki looks to me for the answer.

"Fine" I sigh "I was saying goodbye to my parent and I lost track of time and it was already after curfew when I realised. Running back to the dorm I wasn't watching where I was going properly and I ran into Shiki-senpai knocking us both down. I asked him if he was alright, which he said he was, so I started running back to the dorm again when Ichijo-senpai caught up to me to see if I was alright and walked me the rest of the way to the dorm gate. That's it, happy now?" I look at Kaname as I finish. No need to go into all the gory details.

"That was you?" Yuki asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, that was her, only she left out some important details. Like how she was running at a speed that isn't normal and how that she had shredded her hands, arms and knee and now there is no evidence of it ever happening" he gestured to my arms. I hear Yuki's shocked inhalation and Zero grind his teeth.

"So what!" I move toward him, stopping right in front of him. "I can run fast and heal quickly what's it matter to you? You don't know me" I glare at him, my face getting hot.

"That's the problem, I don't know what else your capable of" his voice remaining calm all this time.

"Well that's just too bad. I don't have to tell you anything Kuran-senpai" I say before walking away. What does he think he is, some kind of ruler who deserves respect, well the other night class students seem to think so adding the 'sama' to his name. Well that's fine, but he better not think I'll be doing the same.

"I will find out eventually Hikari" his tone holding a hint of confidence.

"You can try" I say not bothering to turn and look at him. Continuing to walk I feel everyone's eyes on me but I'm too angry to care. I don't even care who sees me entering the dorm, I just want to be back in my room.

**A/N Thank you for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. I do own Azami Hikari and the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you Waterling, Alex and AngelicVampireGirl for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hikari the Chairman wishes to see you" the teacher stops me as I'm leaving the classroom. Great, just what I need to finish off an already brilliant day.

"Alright I'll go to him now" I say walking out the door. As soon as it's closed behind me I'm ambushed by girls.

"So it was you the other night with the night class student"

"Who was it?"

"Why'd they pick you?"

"What did they want?"

Zoning out the noise I continue down the hall to the stairs. It's been like this all day, either being bombarded with questions or being sent death glares from every direction I turn. All because I was careless last night. Stupid, I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me.

"Would you just leave me _alone_!" I finally snap at them. Why can't anyone mind their own business?

"What a _bitch_" I hear one of the girls say as I push my way through them. Finally reaching the Chairman's office, I knock on the door

"Come in Hikari" he calls expecting me. Entering I realise he's not alone. Sitting in one of the chairs with its back toward the door is Kaname Kuran. Great, just great. Maybe the Chairman just wants to see how my first three days have been. Unlikely, but I can always hope.

"You wanted to see me Chairman?" I ask walking toward his desk.

"Yes, have a seat" he gestured to the empty chair next to Kaname. Sitting this far away from Kaname, I can feel the power radiating off him, creeping over my skin. Resisting the urge to shiver, I look back at the Chairman. "I hear you've already had the pleasure of meeting Kaname Kuran?"

"I wouldn't call it a pleasure" I barely breathe out before answering bluntly "Yes." Looking over to Kaname, I see the corner of his mouth curve upwards slightly. He must have heard me. Damn he's got good hearing, almost as well as me when I concentrate. Luckily it appears the Chairman didn't hear. "I'm assuming this is about the last couple of night's seeing as _he's_ here"

"Yes, would you care to explain it to me please Hikari"

"Don't you already know? Didn't Cross and Kiryu reported it to you?"

"Yes and so did Kaname, but I want your version of events" his voice loosing its joyful tone.

"Okay, sorry Chairman I didn't mean to be rude. So basically I lost track of time saying goodbye to my parents so it was a few minutes after curfew. I know I said I be done before but I couldn't help it. I had to discuss some important issues with them and it left me upset. Once realising the time, I was running back to the dorm not paying proper attention to where I was going and crashed into Shiki-senpai. I checked he was alright before continuing to the dorm only to be stopped by Ichijo-senpai who walked me the rest of the way. Then yesterday Kuran-senpai sent Shiki-senpai to go and get me so he could talk to me. I resisted and then Cross and Kiryu came to see what was going on. Then Kuran-senpai came with the rest of the night class and started talking about the previous nights events. Getting angry at his actions and accusations I left to go back to the dorm." I finish saying quickly taking a few deep breaths.

"Again you leave out the main reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place, your running speed and fast healing as well as you ability to scale a tree with no low branches and then jump out of it effortlessly" Kaname says. Seeing my shocked expression "Yes Shiki reported that's where he found you yesterday" he continued calmly.

"Zero also reported seeing your wounds earlier in the day saying there were still scabs, but then later there was no evidence that they were ever there. How is that possible Hikari?" the Chairman asks staring into my eyes as if all the answer lie there.

"As I told Kuran-senpai yesterday, I can run fast and heal quickly, I always have. And as for climbing the tree, I have been doing it ever since I was little, so it's easy for me" I say keeping my voice calm, but clenching my hands into fist so tight I can feel the fingernails leaving deep indentations into the palms.

"You do know Hikari, that no human can heal that fast" Leaning forward on his desk to look me straight in the eyes, knowing I'm lying.

Leaning further back into the chair, "What do you mean 'No Human' it sounds as if you're saying there's more out there than most people know?"

"Of course there are, you're one of them, we just don't know what you are" he stated matter-of-factly, resuming his relaxed position.

"What? You believe I'm some mythical being. I guess you two are something as well?" I say trying to call their bluff. They must think I'm stupid if they believe I'm going to tell them everything just because they make up some story about other mythical beings being real.

"Yes" they both answer smoothly, no hint of deception on their faces. Okay just because I'm something out of the ordinary doesn't mean I'm going to believe they are as well.

"Okay, maybe you are or maybe you're not" I say sceptically, "It doesn't matter, I'm not going to tell you anything, so you can believe what you want. Anyway, even if I do heal quicker than normal, it doesn't affect either of you"

"No, but not knowing what else your capable of doing could affect us as well as the other students here" Kaname says looking at me seriously, gauging my reaction. I should never have come here. I knew it was a bad idea, but Mum and Dad were sure that it would be a good spot for me to hide. Having made the decision…

"Alright Chairman, I'll leave in the morning, I'll ring my parents and tell them it didn't work out so they can come and pick me up. That way you don't need to worry that I'll do something to affect the other students" I say sombrely getting up to leave.

"Wait Hikari, I didn't mean it to sound like I wanted you to leave, only to know that you wouldn't be a danger to the students" The Chairman reasons, coming out from behind his desk as if to stop me, his eyes pleading with me to understand.

"Has anything I've done in the past few days put any of the students in danger, other than my lack of not watching where I was going?" I ask resting on the chair's arm.

"No"

"Then there's your answer, and I don't plan to do anything else either, but if that's not enough I'll leave in the morning" I look straight into his light hazel eyes.

"Alright Hikari, I will allow you your privacy and trust that what you say is true. Seeing as your room is away from the rest of the day class students you can continue to stay there, but for any reason I decide it's unsuitable you will have to move into the Moon Dorm" he decides, laying out the conditions.

"Okay, Chairman I agree with that, only I don't understand what difference moving into the Moon Dorm will do. They're still students exactly the same as the day class only with excessive looks and intelligence" I agree with his conditions.

"You don't believe us when we say we are something other than human do you?" Kaname speaks up, having remained quiet for the last few moments.

"Nope, just because something exists doesn't mean everything else has to as well" I tell them straight up.

"Well you're in for a surprise when you find out that it is true"

"Whatever you say. Chairman, would I have to attend the night classes if I started living there, I'm not sure I would be able to keep up?"

"We'll decide, if it comes to that" his lips starting to regain their upwards curve.

"Alright Chairman, if that is all, is it okay for me to leave now?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes Hikari, just try to stick to curfew today" he pleads

"Definitely, I've had enough encounters with the night class I don't want any more" I say, quickly glancing at Kaname as I walk out the door. Hopefully since the Chairman knows, Kaname and the rest of the night class will leave me alone. Ha as if I'd be that lucky.

…

"Okay it took me half an hour to get here, so if I set the alarm for 7.15 that will give me plenty of time to get back before curfew" I say talking to myself. After talking to the Chairman, I just needed to get away from everyone to think over the events of the past three days, so much has happened in such a short period of time. So that's how I came to be here, in a small clearing in the middle of the wood behind the two dorms.

Moving to the centre of the clearing, I sit down cross-legged with my hands resting in my lap. Closing my eyes I think about all the issues that I have been worrying about before releasing them, leaving my mind clear to focus only on what I'm picking up with my senses. Being out here with nature surrounding me improves my senses. I can feel the energy pulsing off everything from the breathing of the trees to the scurrying of tiny animal through the under bush kilometres away. I am one with the surrounding energies, able to detect any disturbances.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, not long enough for the alarm to go off, but still awhile when I feel a disturbance coming from the direction of the Moon Dorm heading towards my position. Following their progress by feeling the slight vibrations of the earth and then when their only a kilometre or so away I can hear their faint foot falls. Continuing to listen to determine if they are actually coming to me, which they are, I wait until they're only a few metres away before calling…

"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know" I say, keeping my eyes shut, continuing to rely on my other senses as I hear them enter the clearing in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Senri's voice asks blandly.

"Meditating"

"Do you always meditate a metre off the ground?"

"What!" my eyes flash open to stare levelly into his blue-grey eyes, which I shouldn't be doing as I'm still in my sitting position, but instead of on the ground I'm floating a metre above the ground. Crap, I was so connected to the energies that I didn't even realise I'd risen off the ground. Quickly straightening my legs, I drop to stand on the ground. "Aah No" I say sheepishly, feeling my face heat up once again in front of him. It shouldn't have mattered anyway, I was a good way from the dorms, and the other students wouldn't come out here at this time of day. "Why are you here Shiki-senpai, please tell me it's not because Kuran-senpai sent you is it?"

"No"

"Then why?" I ask trying to get some response out of him. He really is beautiful, but would be even more so if he showed even a little emotion.

"What does it matter?" he says walking closer, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Because, I came out here to get away from everyone and have some time to think, and you just happen to come across me, when I'm nowhere near any regularly used paths so I want to know how you found me" I say, frustrated that he can't give me a straight answer.

"So you came out here to be yourself without having to worrying about who will see you?"

"Yes" no point in lying he's already seen me floating a metre off the ground. "I answered your question, will you please answer mine?" I try a different tactic.

"Kaname-sama reported to us that when he told you that we are also not human you didn't believe him"

"Correct, but what does that have to do with you finding me?" I ask confused.

"One of the abilities all the Night class possess helped me locate you"

"Alright then what ability is that?" I say playing along.

"I followed the scent of your blood. You must have scratched yourself on the way here" he states emotionlessly, as if what he's saying is completely normal.

"So you are all a bunch of vampires or something?" my lips curving up at the corners as I suppress a laugh.

"Yes"

"What!" I say, backing into a tree unconsciously. Not that I'm afraid of him, I'm just shocked by his answer. "Okay, so you're a vampire, well I didn't expect that" composing myself before returning to my previous position. "I'm still not sure I believe you"

"Why?" his gaze looking into mine. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, I look down to the ground away from his light blue eyes that show nothing, but feel as if they are examining everything with great care.

"Um, well you don't exactly act like a vampire, you didn't attack me when I was practically bleeding all over you, so I haven't got any proof to match up with what you're saying" except the extreme beauty. I kick a stone before looking back up at him.

"Proof?"

"Yes, would you have believed I was anything other than human if you hadn't seen my fast healing and me hovering off the ground a few minutes ago?" I watch him closely for any minute changes, seeing nothing other than his lips starting to move in preparation to speak.

"Yes, you smell different to what a human smells like" I smell? In a good or bad way?

"Well, what if I didn't smell different?"

"There's no point to 'what ifs'" he stated bluntly, continuing to stand still with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine Shiki-senpai, please leave and continue whatever you were doing before you _smelt_ my blood." I walk past him, back to the centre of the clearing. Retaking my earlier sitting position, except with my hands palm down on the ground so I know I'm definitely still on the ground. Closing my eyes I hear Senri moving to the edge of the clearing before stopping and leaning against a tree. What's he doing? Ignoring his presence for a few minutes before curiosity once again gets the better of me.

"Why are you still here?"

"You wanted proof?" opening my eyes I see he is also leaning his head back on the tree, with his eyes shut. In that moment I really wish I had of brought my camera, it's such a beautiful image. Stop looking at him and focus on what he said.

"Yes" I reply hopefully, getting up to go over to him. Opening his eyes to watch my progress, I stop about 2 metres away.

"Here then" he says before raising his left hand up to his face and lifting his upper lip, revealing a sharp elongated canine tooth. Stepping closer until I'm barely 30 centimetres away, I stare at the tooth that proves that he's a vampire. Unconsciously I reach up to touch the fang. Realising what I'm about to do, I stop my hand just before I do touch it and quickly move away from him. What the hell am I doing, was I seriously going touch his fang. Why didn't he stop me before I got so close?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I apologise, clenching my hand together so I don't do something stupid with them again. "Okay I believe you now. I guess you have to report this to Kuran-senpai?" heat flooding my cheeks.

"Yes" he replied, continuing to lean against the tree, as if not caring about what I almost did.

"About everything I suppose?" holding a tiny glimmer of hope that I might be able to keep something's about myself secret from Kaname. At his nod I know it's futile, "Okay" I resign myself to the inevitable. "I really wish you wouldn't though" I breathe out quietly, walking over to where I left my phone and turning the alarm off preparing to leave. I wouldn't be able to sit still anymore anyway. Walking back to him, "Goodbye Shiki-senpai" I pause, looking into his beautifully blank face, before continuing past him, back the way I came. I haven't gone far when he starts walking beside me.

"Why?" he questions but it doesn't sound like he's really interested in the answer.

"Why what?" I say not knowing what he's asking.

"Why do you wish I wouldn't tell Kaname-sama everything?" Not expecting him to say that, I miss-step before continuing to walk normally.

"Enhanced hearing is another vampiric ability I see" I say, briefly looking at him before focusing on where I'm going. Continuing to walk a silence falls over us, even with my enhanced hearing all I can hear is the faint sound of our footsteps on the ground. Not that the silence is uncomfortable but I can't help wondering why he's still following me.

"Are you going to answer me?" Senri asks blandly after about ten minutes, but I could swear there was a hint of annoyance tainting his tone.

Looking sideways at him "Yes, I guess so. It's just I would prefer as few as people as possible to know what I can do, same goes for when I do something stupid to embarrass myself. Finding out only a few things makes people judge you for those actions, without getting to know the person behind the actions. It also draws more attention to me and I hate being the centre of attention, I prefer to stay out-of-the-way, behind the scenes rather than in the spotlight. I don't know how you stand it every day, with all those girls screaming at you" I shudder trying to imagine going through that every day. Hang on, wait. Did I just say all that to him? I seem to have lost control of my mouth, telling him more about myself than I've told anyone else. Why? Looking away as heat overtakes my face.

Continuing to the edge of the of the woods, we exit out beside the lake which has the late afternoon sky reflected on its surface turning the water to lovely shades of oranges, pinks and reds. Walking to the lakes edge I pull out my phone from the hidden pocket in the skirt, to take a few photos. I know the quality will be nowhere near as good as with my camera, but I can't miss the chance to capture this beautiful scene. Looking further across the lake I can see the Chairman's residence on the lakes edge to the right, with the Sun Dorm further back. On the left I can see the tips of the Moon Dorm's roof in the distance. Even running at full speed I don't think I would make it to the Moon Dorm in less than twenty. Turning back to Senri who's still standing at the edge of the wood, why hasn't he left? I gave him the answer to his question.

"You're going to be late for the switch over" I say, though he doesn't look worried, but then he doesn't show anything anyway so it's difficult to tell.

"I'm going straight to the school"

"But you'll still have to return to the Moon Dorm first to get to the school"

"No"

"There's no other way to get there except… You're going to go through the _Sun Dorm_?" I can't believe what I'm saying. He can't possibly be thinking of going through the Sun Dorm.

"Yes" Seriously? Aah he must be crazy.

"Whatever, but when you get mobbed by fan girls, don't expect to be rescued, you're on their territory" I say, shaking my head, turning away from him.

I start to run along the lakes edge, back to the small gap in the bushes at the back of the dorm, leaving Senri behind at the tree. Getting through the bush takes a couple of minutes, having to push and pull branches out-of-the-way so as to not get caught up. Coming out the other side into a dark corner, I'm not surprised to see him once again standing there with his blank expression.

He's going to get caught if he's not careful, sighing, "If you stick to the shadows that way" pointing to the left, "You should be able to get to the gate and out to the school before the girls come back from the switch over" I say before leaving to the right. "Be careful Shiki-senpai, bye" I call over my shoulder. Looking back, he's already disappeared into the darkness.

…

Knock, Knock. Who would be knocking at this time, it's nearly eleven o'clock. Sitting my laptop down on the lounge cushion next to me, I slowly make my way to the door. Opening it just enough so I can see who it is. I see Zero standing there with the same glaring eyes as always.

"What do you want Kiryu?" I grumble at him opening the door further, he shouldn't even be in the girl's dorm should he?

"The Chairman and Kuran want to see you in his office" he says as if it's a great burden to come and get me, especially since he's doing it not only for the Chairman but also Kaname.

"What? Now?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"No, Sunday. Of course now, I wouldn't be here otherwise" he says angrily pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Fine, no need to be sarcastic" I reply. Looking down at my appearance of green night shorts covered with white love hearts and the white singlet top, not the best clothes to see the Chairman in. "Give me 5 minutes to change" I shut the door in his face before he can answer.

Pulling on a loose, purple zip up jacket and black pants over the pyjamas, as well as a pair of boots, I'm just about right to go. Quickly putting my hair up into a messy bun, I head back to the door, grabbing the key on the way. Opening the door to see Zero still pacing in front of it, I walk past him, "Are you coming or are you going to continue wearing a hole through the floor?" I laugh quietly at his indignant expression.

Catching up to me we continue out of the dorm and halfway to the school in silence. I wonder what they want, maybe Zero knows.

"Hey Kiryu, do you know what the Chairman and head bloodsucker want?" I ask casually looking toward him. Stopping dead in his tracks, his already pale complexion loses the rest of its colour as he stares at me with wide, lavender eyes and his mouth slightly open. Crap, I was sure he already knew, being a part of the disciplinary committee and everything. "Please tell me you already knew and I didn't just reveal anything to you?"

"Of course I knew, but the question is how do you know" he steps up into my personal space to glare at me.

"Back up Kiryu" I say putting my hands flat on his chest, pushing him away. His chest is really firm… Stop thinking like that, stupid, annoying hormones. Removing my hands from his chest and crossing my arms, I hope he can't see the slight heat colouring my cheeks in the dark. "If you must know he and the Chairman told me they where something other than human, but I didn't believe them and found out the rest later" no need to tell him how exactly I found out. "Anyway they're probably wondering where we are" I say turning to continue down the path.

Reaching the school, I can feel eyes watching me as I enter, and continue to follow my progress to the Chairman's office. Zero must sense them as well as he has a tense set to his shoulders as he walks beside me. Knocking on the door I don't have to wait long before it opens and we're ushered inside. Already in the room is Kaname sitting in the same spot as earlier today, and the Chairman returning to behind his desk. Walking up to the desk ignoring Kaname completely…

"What is it you need to talk to me about now, that couldn't possible wait until morning?" Although I don't need as much sleep as a human, I still get tired.

"We heard that you found out what the students in the Night Class actually are" the Chairman says straightening his glasses before leaning back in his chair.

"Yes they're all a bunch of vampires, and I suppose you are one as well Chairman?" I look straight into his eyes.

"Haaa haaa haaa" the Chairman's loud laugh is so unexpected I jump back into the second chair, banging my leg hard against the arm. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I see the Chairman has finally finished laughing, with his face red and tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Quickly glancing at both Zero and Kaname, they both have matching expressions of disbelief, only Kaname's is more subtle.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Just what you said" he says wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. "You could say I'm the opposite of a vampire. I'm an ex-vampire hunter" he says composing himself back to his normal kooky self.

"But you two act as if you are best buddies, surely you two shouldn't get along even if you are an ex-hunter"

"Yes you would think so, but that is why I started this school, to create pacifism between the humans and vampires" his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Alright Chairman, I believe you, but if that is all you wanted to tell me couldn't it have waited until morning?" I ask tiredly, feeling my eyes drooping.

"Ah no, Kaname and the rest of the night class would be asleep then" Huh, what about me, doesn't it matter if I was asleep? I wasn't but that's not the point, I was about to be.

"There's one more thing Hikari. Now that you know, you can't let anyone else find out. Do you understand" Kaname speaks up for the first time during the conversation, talking down to me as if I'm a small child.

"I'm not a child you know, so there's no need to talk to me like that" anger gaining power over the tiredness "Of course I know to keep it secret. I've been keeping secrets my whole life, keeping one more won't be difficult" I say giving him a glare on par with Zero's. Turning back to the Chairman "I'm tired and grumpy, so can I go now Chairman?" a slight bite still colouring my tone.

"Yes you can go" he says. As soon as I hear it I'm heading to the door. "Zero, make sure she gets back to the dorm safely" he says as I'm opening the door. I don't need a babysitter, even if he is a good-looking one, but also one who's likely to bite my head off any second. Not bothering to say anything, as it would just waste more time, I continue out the door not waiting for him.

Waiting at the intersection are two night class students. Getting closer I can see it's the cocky blonde boy, Hanabusa Aido and serious light brown-haired girl, Ruka Souen waiting there somewhat impatiently, pacing back and forth. I found out their names during class, the way the girls described him it was impossible not to figure out who he was, except they made him sound as if he was absolutely perfect and nothing could touch him. And the class representative is in love with the beautiful Ruka.

Why do they have to be there, I'm really not in the mood to be dealing with anymore people today? Maybe if I'm polite I can get going quicker.

"Good evening Aido-senpai, Souen-senpai" I nod to both of them before moving left to go around them. Not getting far when Hanabusa moves in front of me, blocking my path. "Can I help you?"

"Don't act all sweet and innocent, we all know you are a threat to Kaname-sama and we will eliminate any threats to him" The he snarls at me.

"I have done nothing to Kuran-senpai or either of you, so you have no reason to treat me this way, so if you would excuse me" I try once again to go around him unsuccessfully.

"You are an unknown, therefore a threat that we will protect him from, doing whatever it takes" Ruka says so seriously I'm sure she means every word, but I'm not one to be intimidated easily.

"I really don't care, just get out of my way and leave me alone and I'll stay out of yours, that way you can get back to being, his little lap-dogs doing his bidding" I know that was harsh and I'm being a complete bitch, but that's what happens when you annoy me when I'm tired and grumpy.

"You little bitch" she sneers. I can see her hand rising to slap me and am prepared to stop it, but before it can connect with my now up-raised arm, a pale male hand shoots out and grasps her wrist, stopping her hand mid-air.

"Thank you Kiryu but I can take care of myself" I say turning to see him looking like he would like to shoot the two vampires, with the silver gun I can see clenched in his right hand, his index finger contracting and relaxing against the trigger. "I know what you're thinking and there's no need to shoot someone for an attempted slap" I try to calm him down but it doesn't work as he continues glare daggers that could slice chunks off stones.

Moving into his field of vision to try to block his view of Hanabusa and Ruka, but I'm not tall enough, "Come on, they're not worth it Kiryu" okay that didn't work I need a new tactic. Walking behind him I quickly grab his right wrist and yell "Zero!" yanking him hard enough to cause him to take a couple of steps to regain balance. Finally gaining a reaction, of him turning his glare on me, which if it was originally meant for me I would be retreating away looking for something to defend myself with, but as it is I manage to get him a few more steps away before he roots his feet to the ground, unmovable to traditional methods.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yanks his wrist free as he continues to glare at me, but it's not as murderous as the previous one, which is an improvement I'll take.

"Trying to get you away before you actually decide to shoot those two" I send a glare of my own at Hanabusa and Ruka. "Besides I think you've scared them enough, it looks as if Blondie nearly wet himself" I can't help but laugh slightly at Hanabusa's expression of rage.

"Y-y-you…" Hanabusa stutters, marching toward me. Before I know it Zero has his gun in line with Hanabusa's head, cocked and ready to fire.

"Don't come any closer" he states, as if he's really hoping he does, giving him a reason to pull the trigger.

"Kiryu it's fine" I say looking at him before turning my gaze to Hanabusa. "We were just mucking around weren't we Aido-senpai?" I stare straight into his eye so he understands.

"Yes, yes" he laughs fakely, stepping back. "It was just a bit of fun. I'll see you again soon Hikari" he says seriously before the cocky grin returns as he's walking away, Ruka following suit.

"Bye Blondie" I say in a fake high voice, waving madly. Once they are out of view and vampiric hearing range I stop pretending and turn back to see Zero looking at me suspiciously, "What?"

"I don't believe you"

"Well you shouldn't, I was just trying to get them to leave so you wouldn't shoot them. They may be spoilt, annoying brats, but that doesn't mean they deserve to be shot"

"What did they really want then?"

"You know, threatening to get rid of me because I'm a _threat_ to their almighty leader" I say jokingly.

"And you don't care that they threatened to kill you?" he asks confused.

"As I said before, I am capable of looking after myself, besides what are they going to do, bite me?" I laugh. As if I would let them get close enough to do that. "I'm not as easy to kill as they may think"

"That's not all they're capable of and they wouldn't have had the chance to threaten you if you had of waited"

"I don't need a babysitter and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Kuran anymore, the way he was treating me" I say getting irritated again. "I've only known them three days and already I'm sick of them" well most of them anyway, Senri and Takuma seem alright. "And now I'm going to bed" I say yawning, continuing down the path to the Sun Dorm, Zero following slowly behind.

"Zero, Hikari!" Yuki yells running up to us. "Is everything okay, I heard you yell Zero's name a couple of minutes ago?" she asks looking at me with worry filled eyes.

"Yeah everything's fine, I was just trying to get his attention before he decided to shoot a couple of Night Class students" I say slowly, weariness taking control over my body.

"What?" her head zips around to Zero.

"It's aright Cross, it was only a misunderstanding on Kiryu's part, stepping in when there was no need" I gather what little energy I have left to look sternly at Zero, so he knows there's no need to worry Yuki. Nodding slightly in agreement, he looks down to Yuki.

"Don't worry Yuki, I didn't hurt any of them" he says calmly "Hikari do you think you can make it back to the dorm from here by yourself without getting into anymore trouble?" he says as if it is an impossibility.

"I'm not that useless Kiryu, that I need you to hold my hand" I laugh slightly at the glare he sends me. "Okay goodnight Cross, Kiryu, or should I say morning, doesn't matter, bye" I wave walking through the dorm gates.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Any thoughts you have, good or bad, would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I do own my OC's and the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you to Mailumia for the review, I really appreciate it, and to everyone else who are reading as well.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some graphic descriptions that may disturb some readers.**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay that will be 70,000 Yen" the girl at the counter tells me, handing over the water proof bed covering.

"Thanks" I pay her before leaving the shop, into the early afternoon shoppers. Since 10.30 this morning I have been down here wandering around the town looking at shops, buying the occasional item including a large variety pack of Pocky, placing them all in my backpack.

Heading over to a bench, I sit at one end with and older couple sitting at the other end. Pulling out my camera from my bag I take a few photos of them before turning it on the other shoppers. Snapping pictures of couples sitting out the front of a café, children playing on the small grassed area as their parents watch them with love filled eyes. Also over in the corner of the busy square is a young man selling balloons to children. Zooming in to capture the absolute delight radiating off their small faces, an idea come to me.

Getting up from my position I walk toward the balloon seller waiting for all the children to finish getting their balloons, before heading up to him. He's tall with jet black hair, dark brown eyes and a pleasant smile on his face.

"Could I please get a red balloon?" I smile at him as I'm pulling out my purse.

As he's filling up the balloon with helium, "So is the balloon for any special occasion?" he asks, his lips curving up slightly more.

"Aah no. More of an impulse buy, they create such lovely pictures" I reply continuing conversation.

"Yes I saw you taking pictures from over on the bench, you seemed to really be enjoying it. Did you get some good pictures?" he asks handing over the balloon. He was looking at me, why? I can feel myself blushing, probably the same colour as the balloon I now hold in my hand.

"Yeah a few, how much do I owe you?"

"Only a 100 Yen" he continues to smile. Handing it over, he puts it away with the other money. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon" he bids me farewell.

"I will, you too" I say before leaving the stall.

Walking to the edge of the square to leave I see a little girl and boy about 4 and 7 respectively. They look like brother and sister, both with curly unkempt blonde hair. Their clothes are all dirty with tears in them. They are standing there all alone watching the other children play with their balloons, they look so sad. People are just walking past them, ignoring them completely. I don't know how they do it, not even asking if they are alright. Well I'm not going to do the same.

Walking up to them "Hello" I say, kneeling down in front of them. They start backing away, "Hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you" I put my hand up to try to reassure them that I'm not dangerous to them, but they still look warily at me. "I'm Azami Hikari, but you can call me Zami, what are your names?" I ask kindly, leaning back to sit on my heels.

Looking at each other they must have decided I'm trustworthy enough as they come closer to me "I'm Kazuki Hotaru and this is my little sister Emi" Kazuki says, his lips curving up slightly, with Emi hiding behind him.

"Lovely to meet you both, can I call you by your first names" they both nod in agreement. Wanting to ask where their parents are, but I'm worried that they won't tell me if I ask, so instead, "Would you like a balloon I saw you looking at them before" I ask.

"Yes please" they both answer, Emi coming out from behind Kazuki, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"Alright then, let's go over to the balloon man so you can pick what colour you want" I say rising up off the ground. Starting toward the balloon stall I look back at the two children who haven't moved, looking worried "Come on" I smile offering my hands for them to hold so they don't get separated in the large crowd hurrying by. Kazuki takes my outstretched hand, but Emi remains clutching her brother's side.

Continuing over to the balloon seller, I receive a few strange looks, saying what's she doing with those two grubby kids. I return their looks with glares, they were the ones ignoring them before. Finally reaching the stall, I smile at the young man "Hello again" I say before crouching down. "What colour would you both like" I ask the kids.

Looking up at the balloons they take a while deciding as there are so many colours. "Can I have a dark blue one" Kazuki asks pointing to a beautiful cobalt blue balloon.

"Yes sure, what about you Emi?" I look at her.

"Pink" she says pointing to a baby pink coloured balloon.

"Alright I'll get them for you" I stand up to look at the balloon man. Grabbing out 200 Yen, I start to hand it over, but he stops my hand.

"Keep it" he said quietly smiling at me before turning to the kids "Here you go" he hands the balloons to them.

"Thank you" I reply sincerely, hoping he understood that I appreciate the gesture.

"It's nothing, if you ever need more balloons for anything feel free to call me" he hands over a card with his business number printed on it as well as his mobile number written on the back. Looking back at him questioning but all he does is continue to smile at me.

"Okay, thanks again" I say before turning so he doesn't see the blush colouring my cheeks. He's handsome in a non excessive way, but why would he be interested in me? Never mind, I'll think about it later.

Quickly slipping the card into my wallet, I move to the side of the stall with the kids following. Looking at the way their holding the balloons I'm worried a strong gust of wind may cause them to lose the balloons. "Kazuki may I have your balloon for a minute, to tie a knot in it so that you don't lose it?" Handing it over, I tie a slip knot and slide it back over his and doing the same for Emi. Looking closer at the kids, they look as if they could do with a good feed.

"Hmm, I feel a bit hungry how do you fancy some Ramen?" I ask

"Yes" they answer nodding eagerly. Heading off to the nearest Ramen restaurant I order three servings of Tonkotsu ramen, before take a seat at a booth at the back. As soon as the Ramen are placed down in front of them, both Kazuki and Emi dig in.

"When did you last have something to eat" I ask when they have finished every last morsel, nothing remaining in the bowl.

"Um I think it was yesterday morning" Kazuki answers me still looking hungry. Pushing over my untouched bowl for them to eat as well, how could they have not had anything since yesterday morning?

Finally broaching the subject "Kazuki where are your parents?" I ask quietly so as not to worry them.

Having finished off my bowl, he finally looks up at me, horror shining in his light blue eye. "A monster got them" he says so softly that I barely hear him. Emi being closer hears him clearly and starts trembling in fear, tears pouring out of her beautiful, large green eyes.

Moving over to her I pick her up, clutching her to my chest as the terror overtakes her tiny body. Speaking soft soothing words I try to calm her, telling her she's safe now. Looking over at Kazuki, I can see he's scared as well but is trying to put on a brave face. Managing to calm Emi down, to a state where the tears are still draining from her eyes but the terror has reduced.

Continuing to hold her "Can you tell me what happened, maybe I can help?" I ask Kazuki, moving across the seat so that he can sit beside me. Putting my arm around him I can feel him shaking slightly. "It's okay" I sooth, gently rubbing his head.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself "It happened on Monday night. Mum and Dad were cooking tea in the kitchen and we were upstairs in our room. Hearing a crash and shuffling feet we ran down stairs to see what happened" he shudders remembering what happens next. "It was awful, there was blood everywhere, Dad laying in a funny position on the floor. The monster had hold of Mummy, it's claws digging into her arms, it eyes where bright red, it's mouth dripping red. Seeing us standing there she yells for us to run. Grabbing hold of Emi's hand we run out the door, not looking back" he voice breaks, the tears he'd been fighting, finally break through. Pulling him tighter against my side, trying to provide whatever comfort I can.

All I can do is hold him, I have no words that would help ease the pain at all, it's just so horrible. From what he described it seem his father was dead, probably with a broken neck, and it sound as if their mother was about to be as well. I haven't seen any murders announced in the papers or anything, so maybe they haven't been found yet or it hasn't been released to the press yet, in fear it will scare the population. Either way I need to check it out, they may still be alive, unlikely but still. Also if it is something supernatural that killed them I need to deal with it before the human authorities find out. I don't need any speculations going out to the media focussing more attention on this area, otherwise I will never be able to leave the school in fear that _they_ decide to investigate.

Looking back at the kids, they both seem to be a bit calmer having some food in their stomachs. Not wanting to break their peace but needing to know "Where have you been staying the past few days, it hasn't been at home has it?" I ask Kazuki

Looking up at me with fear radiating from him "No we've been too scared to return" he shivers.

"What if I come with you and we check on your parents together?" I ask looking into his worry filled eyes. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you or Emi" I swear, they have already been through so much.

"You promise?" he asks quietly still scared and I don't blame him.

"I swear" I say intently pulling him even closer if that's possible.

"Okay" he agrees, looking at me with so much trust shining in his big blue eyes, it's almost overwhelming.

Setting Emi down we all walk out of the restaurant, both of them holding one of my hands. Wanting to relax them even further before heading off on our awful journey, I buy them both an ice-cream; a strawberry for Emi and chocolate for Kazuki. Licking their ice-creams we start heading west in the direction Kazuki says they live, the further we get away from the main square, the less people we see, until it is just the occasional person passes us by. Having finished her ice-cream, Emi's feet are starting to drag. Pausing I kneel down in front of her with my arms open in invitation. Stepping into my arms I pick her up, where she snuggles into my chest, her head resting on my shoulder.

Continuing to walk the closer we get to their home, they become more stressed. Trying to relieve some of their stress I ask Emi "What's your Mum like?"

Turning her head to look at me, her long lashes brushing my cheeks "She's very pretty" she says in her high soprano voice, smiling thinking of her Mum "She gives the best hugs, and sings to us until we fall asleep. I miss her" the smile disappearing with tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I know you do Honey" I say wiping her tears away with my thumb, pulling her tighter to me. Looking at Kazuki I can see his small frame is tense all over, his hands clenched tightly into fists, his eyes darting from side to side. Shifting Emi to one side so I can hold her with one hand, and with the other I reach out to once again take his small hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. Relaxing slightly we continue down the now deserted road.

Walking for another ten minutes we have reached the outskirts of town with the houses spread a good distance apart. The houses gradually get bigger with more space until it is a house per block "That's it" Kazuki says suddenly pointing to a large house on the right with a long path leading up to it. At the gate is when the smell first reaches me, looking at the children, they haven't smelt anything yet, hopefully I can prevent them smelling or seeing anything at all. I need to see inside the house, but I want to prevent them any more horror.

Stopping just inside the gate, I place Emi down on the ground. Pulling my bag off, I retrieve three of the four cotton scarves I bought earlier. Handing the blue one to Kazuki and the purple to Emi, I shove the green one in my pocket. "Do you have a safe place that you and your family go when there are severe storms?"

"Yes over there" Kazuki points to a small shed to the left of the house.

"Okay this is what we're going to do, we're all going to be pirates and the bunker over there is our ship, Okay?" they both nod with enthusiasm at playing the game. "See those scarves I gave you, we are going to put them over our mouth and nose so only our eyes are seen" I demonstrate tying the green scarf around my face, blocking the smell. Doing the same for the kids we head off over to the bunker, all climbing in. Looking back at the door it can be locked from the inside, that's good.

"Now where safely back on our ship, we'll sail to a new location" I pretend to turn the imaginary wheel. "Ahoy I think I see land?" I look through the pretend telescope. "Can you see it?" I hand the telescope to Kazuki.

"Yes I see it" he says animatedly.

"That's good, I'll bring us in" I steer the ship in. "Okay I need to investigate" I stand up heading to the bunker door. Turning to see them following "I need my two top ship mates to stay here and guard the ship" seeing their expressions drop "I know you want to come, but guarding the ship is the most important job. What's a pirate without his ship? And I need you to make a place for us to store all the treasure I bring back"

"Okay" they both nod, already organising places for the treasure.

"We mustn't let anyone else on our ship, so we need a password any ideas?" I ask.

"Balloon" Emi pipes up.

"That's an excellent password pirate Emi. No one will think of that!" I say excitedly, causing a bright smile to appear on her face. "Alright fellow pirates, lock the door after I leave and don't let anyone in without the password, not even me, okay?"

"Aye Aye, Captain" Kazuki replies quickly, closing the door behind me. As soon as it's shut I drop the fake happiness preparing myself for what I'm going to find within the house. Waiting until I hear the lock click shut I head toward the house.

Getting closer the smell of putrid rotting flesh permeates through the scarf. Doubling it over, I can see where the smell is leaking from, a smashed window to the right of the door. Looking closer at the remaining shards I see a piece of light brown cotton caught on the end of one. Leaving the thread there I pull on my pair of cotton gloves, which I bought to match the scarves, so I don't leave any fingerprints in case it is a regular criminal, not something supernatural.

Before opening the door, I concentrate listening and feeling for any noises or any vibrations in the house. The first floor is clear except for the buzzing of flies in the room right of the door. Extending to the second floor and attic, they are also clear of any noise or vibrations.

Turning the knob slowly, it opens forward easily into the house. Hit with an intense burst of stench, I run back out the door, bent over dry retching. Having ceased retching, I straighten up, returning to the door, the smell is still horrible, but not as intense as before.

Stepping inside I can see a rust colour stain in the carpet, near what I assume are the tiles into the kitchen. Avoiding the stain, I stand in the kitchen doorway looking down at the dried blood covering that area of the floor. Slowly looking up to view the room, I immediately wish I hadn't. Quickly closing my eyes I turn my head away from the scene, that's been permanently burnt into my mind.

What I expected to see was their lifeless bodies slowly rotting on the floor but that wasn't it. Scattered everywhere are droplets of blood and other bodily fluids, and the bodies still have all their parts except they aren't in the correct places. What I believe was the female, laying on her side has both her legs ripped off, one of them being stabbed through her abdomen up to the knee, with the femur bone protruding out her back. The other leg is in a similar position, only from her back, protruding out of her chest. She is also missing her head.

The male, leaning against one of the cupboards, has also had his head torn off and in its place are his two arms tilting outward like a pair of grotesques antlers. Above him sitting on the bench are both the heads, with their eyeless sockets staring out the kitchen door, right at me.

Strengthening myself to view the horrific scene again, I open my eyes and enter. Trying not to look too closely at the bodies I examine the rest of the kitchen for any evidence. I notice that there isn't as much blood as I previously thought, with the main concentration being right near the door. Moving over to the fridge I see that it's covered with drawings that Emi and Kazuki have done. On impulse I open the fridge and immediately jump back. Sitting right at eye level are two pairs of eyeballs, one green and the other blue, both glazed over with death, never to shine with love and happiness for their children ever again.

How could someone or something do such a thing to person? Sure it's awful enough to kill them, but to do this as well, setting them up as if they are some kind of macabre piece of artwork? And preserving the eyes as if they are trophies, it's truly awful.

Unable to remain in the room any longer, I quickly leave feeling my eyes getting damp. "No I can't cry now, I have to be strong and do this for the kid's sake" I give myself a quick pep talk.

Searching the other rooms on the ground floor I come to the lounge room with a large fireplace. On the top of it are family photos. There is a recent one of the four of them, the parents standing close together, Kazuki standing in front of them, with Emi being held by her father. They all look so happy together. Grabbing the pictures I head up the stairway to the second floor.

Finding the bedroom that Kazuki and Emi share, it's what you expect of a child's bedroom, bunk-beds in the corner, desk under the window and toys everywhere. Moving over to the beds, each has a stuffed toy. On the top bunk is an Angry Birds green helmet pig, which I assume is Kazuki's and on the bottom is a pink unicorn. Grabbing both I head over to their closet, opening it and pulling out a travel case. Opening it I put in both stuffed animals as well as the photos before grabbing some clothes for each of them, and putting them in also. Putting a couple of other toys in the bag I zip it up and carry it out of the room. I told them I was getting treasure so I need to bring some toys back for them. I enter a couple of more rooms before reaching the parent's bedroom. Feeling as if I'm invading their private space, I quickly leave.

Over all the only room of the house that appears to have been touched is the kitchen, as if it only came to kill them for the sake of killing them. Heading down the stairs I know I shouldn't be taking anything out and disturbing the evidence, but I already know that nothing human could have done what is in the kitchen. Continuing out the door I don't look at the stain to the left as I pass, I go over to the bunker.

Knocking on the door, I hear movement toward the door "Who is it?" Kazuki calls.

"It's Zami, let me in" I say fake cheerfully.

"What's the password?"

"I've forgotten, let me in, I've got treasure" I say excitedly testing him.

"No, I need the password first" he says sternly. Good.

"Okay that's good I was just testing you. The password is Balloon" hearing the lock un-click the door pushes out, Kazuki's smiling face greeting me.

"Do you really have treasure" he ask expectantly.

"Yep" I hand him his stuffed toy and give Emi's to her as well. Instantly they pull them to their chests, hugging them tightly.

About to enter further after them, my enhanced hearing picks up movement near the front gate. Putting the bag down, I head back out, Kazuki following, to see who it is. Instantly Kazuki starts trembling "It's the monster" he barely gets out, terror over taking him. Looking at the man near the gate, his features all contorted into an ugly smile revealing his razor-sharp teeth, his eyes a bright pulsing red.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be great, they help to keep the ideas flowing.**

**Salexa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it characters. I do own my OC's and the story plot.**

**A/N: Thanks Waterling for the review, I'm glad you found it exciting. Also I haven't said it before and have been meaning to do so thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed, as well as to everyone who is reading.**

**Chapter 5**

"My deserts have finally returned. The mains were nice and salty, but now I'm looking forward to something sweet" he hisses out licking his lips.

Never taking my eyes off him, I move in front of Kazuki pushing him back into the bunker "Lock the door and don't come out whatever you hear. I'll say the password when it's safe for you to come out okay" I squeeze his hand before pushing him the rest of the way in, closing the door. Hearing the lock click, I move up to face it.

"You will not get anywhere near them" I spit out venomously.

"So they brought back something even more mouth-watering than them, beautiful" it inhaled deeply "I think I'll have you first" it snarls, preparing to pounce.

Seeing what is about to happen, I quickly move to the right to avoid his grasp, but he's quick too. Feeling the searing pain across my upper left arm I feel the blood gushing out of the five deep gashes left by his claw like hands, the blood flowing down my arm to drip on the ground. Quickly pirouetting to his new location, his gaze focused on his left hand, covered in my blood, slowly licking each finger. Still watching it I try to reduce the blood flow from my arm, not that I'll die of blood loss, but it does make me sluggish. Removing the scarf from around my face I tie it tightly around the wound, wincing and biting my tongue to stop me from yelling out in pain.

Tucking the ends in "Why did you kill them" I ask the blood crazed monster.

Looking up from his now clean fingers he smiles menacingly at me "I was hungry and they smelt delicious, but nothing compared to you!" he dives for me again but knowing his speed I easily move out of his way this time. It looks like some sort of crazed vampire, nothing like the ones at school, well what I've seen of them anyway. I know that's what myth says vampires do, drain their victims, but that doesn't explain how he left them.

"Why'd you do that their bodies?" I ask continuing to dodge his attacks.

Pausing "I'm an artist" he bows, "And I'll do the same with you and those kids, making sure they're still alive and awake when I rip their small arms off" he smiles evilly.

That's it! No more dodging, I have to end it. The thing is, when the time comes to deliver the final blow I don't know if I'll be able to do it. I've never actually killed anything before, but I can't let this monster go on killing people and I can't hand him over to the police as he's not human, so I have to try.

Feeling the air swirling around me, I summon up the abilities that I rarely use. Just as he's about to once again try to grab me, I increase the air pressure around him, to the point where he can no longer move his body, only his head.

"What did you do?" he screeches, desperately trying to regain control over his body, but it's futile. He's not going anywhere, until I remove the pressure, which isn't going to happen.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" I put on fake bravado, walking straight up to him, the malicious gleam in his eyes disappearing, to be replaced with fear. "What so you're scared of me now?" I fake laugh "Just wait there, while I retrieve something from the house would you?" I ask as if he has a choice. Leaving him there I return to the lounge room and grab the sharp iron fire poker.

Upon seeing the poker, he struggles even harder, the veins bulging out on his arms and neck. "What are you?"

"Nothing that you need to know" I raise the poker until it is in line with his heart. Closing his eyes so as to not see the blow coming, I start to jab it toward his chest, but I can't make it connect, stopping a few centimetres away.

Remaining that way for a few seconds before he slowly lifts one of his eyelids, to see what's taking me so long. Looking at my face he can see the uncertainty covering it "You can't do it" he laughs loudly at me "Even though you aren't human, you are just as pathetic as one"

"STOP IT!" I yell, but I can feel my hand trembling.

"You're as weak as this girl I had the other week, she was extremely beautiful, nearly perfectly proportioned, close to you. So I decided to keep her a while and have some fun, if you know what I mean" he smiles wickedly. Sickened, I turn my head away, trying to regain my composure, but if anything I just get worse. "Her screams were so beautiful"

"Why!" I scream at him, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

"Because I can!" he states coldly. I should have killed him already, but I'm not strong enough. Knowing I can't do it I step back before collapsing to the ground, horrible images swirl before my eyes, all the while his ghoulish laughter filling the air.

"Hikari!" a vaguely familiar voice yells, causing the laughter to abruptly cut off. Seeing two figures running towards us, they look familiar but I can't determine who they are, I'm too withdrawn into my mind.

"No!" the beast screeches, looking over his shoulder at the two figures approaching before struggling against the invisible air bonds.

"You check Hikari and I'll deal with this" the blonde figure says pulling a large sword off his back, heading toward the beast.

"Hey wait! I didn't do anything, it was the girl. She's not human" It pleads.

"No we have been looking for you for weeks" the blonde says before quickly slicing it in half, turning it to dust. I continue to stare at the spot where it used to be, until the view is cut off by the face of the second figure with mahogany hair.

"Hikari? Azami?" he questions his light blue eyes looking into my staring ones. Putting his hands on my shoulder, "Zami?"

"Senri is she okay?" the blonde asks, his voice full of concern.

"She appears catatonic" he say continuing to look at me, "Also a serious injury to her arm" his eyes quickly dart to the once green scarf, so sodden with blood that I can feel the slow trickle running down my arm again. Hang on I think I know that name.

"Shiki-senpai?" I ask slowly, getting my muscles to obey me again.

"Yes" he answers. I'm so happy to see someone I know that I don't stop to think before I throw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"I couldn't do it" I sob "Even after I've seen what he's done and planning to do, I couldn't do it." tears staining into his shirt.

"Do what?" he awkwardly pats me on the back.

"I'm not strong enough. I couldn't kill it" I croak out

"Why would _you_ need to kill it?" Senri asks.

Pulling back to look at his face "I couldn't let it continue killing and I couldn't hand it over to the police it's not human. And if the media started speculating about supernatural beings _they_ are going to come and investigate" I shiver thinking about what will happen if _they_ do come.

"Who are 'they' that you're worried about" Takuma asks from beside me. Suddenly realising what I said, I let go of Senri and step back.

"Aah, no one" I try to smile but it turns out to be more of a grimace.

"Alright" he says, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. He starts to head toward the house. No I can't let anyone else see the terror the monster put those two people through.

"Wait" I run to catch up to him "You don't need to go in there" I stop in front of him blocking the door.

"I've seen death before Hikari" Takuma smiles kindly at me.

"Nothing like what's in there I don't think"

"I need to see, so I can dispose of the evidence, otherwise the human police will eventually find this and the people you fear will come" he says gently putting his hand on my shoulders.

"Alright I warned you though" I say, moving to the side so they can both enter the house. Remaining outside I hear them both gasp at the sight they are seeing, then a slight whooshing noise as they dispose of the remains.

Waiting until they are finished and return to my side "Everything's gone now" Takuma says grimly.

"Even the eyeballs in the fridge?" I ask wanting nothing missed

"What? No" he says shocked returning to the house. Once he's back "I put the gas on and set the ignition to spark in 30 minutes"

"You're blowing the house up?" he nod slightly "I need to get some things" I say before running into the house and up to the parent's bedroom. I need to get something for the kids to remember their parent's. Grabbing the mother's jewellery box, father's decorative walking cane and briefcase, as well as the large photo albums, I run back out, heading toward the bunker.

"So you're stealing from the dead?" Senri asks blandly as if he doesn't care.

"No" I yell continuing to the bunker. Sitting the items down I knock on the door "Kazuki, Emi, it's Zami. It's okay to come out now"

Feeling Senri and Takuma come up behind me, but I ignore them waiting for Kazuki "Zami, what's the password?" he ask timidly. I forgot about the password.

"Balloon" I say softly. The door creak's open and Kazuki runs out and hugs me.

"You're alright, I thought the monster was going to get you" he cries, the tears running down his face. He gasps suddenly looking at my left arm "It did hurt you" he looks worriedly at me.

"No I'm fine just a scratch" I lie to him. Hearing a sceptical humph from behind me he looks at the two Night class students.

"Who are they?" Kazuki asks retreating back into the bunker.

"Hey, it's okay. They are a couple of my friends from school, Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo" I reassure him.

"Hello I'm Takuma" he kneels down in front of Kazuki, smiling friendly.

Kazuki glancing questioningly at me, I nod slightly in response "I'm Kazuki Hotaru" he introduces look back at Takuma.

"Kazi, where are you?" Emi calls from within the bunker.

"He's out here with me Emi" I answer. She walks out cuddling her unicorn. Upon seeing Takuma and Senri she starts trembling. Quickly moving to her side, I kneel down and pull her to my chest. "It's okay, they are friends" I croon softly. Not wanting to be here when the house blows I turn back to Kazuki. "You know that treasure I retrieved earlier?" he nods "Can you go and get it we have to leave quickly as the islands about to blow and our ship isn't strong enough to keep us safe" he nods again before running back into the bunker retrieving the case.

"I've got it" he says. Quickly taking it off him I place the other items I retrieved in the bag before putting the strap across my chest. Grabbing Emi as I rise, I feel my left arm protesting painfully now the adrenaline has worn off, so I carry her on my right side.

"Okay we need to hurry" I grab Kazuki's hand, walking past the two boys. I only get a few metres before stumbling.

"Hikari!" Takuma says worriedly "Let me help you" he asks stopping me from continuing forward. Setting Emi down, I pass the bag to him before trying to pickup Emi again. I only just make it grimacing in pain the whole way. Seeing my struggle Senri comes forward to take her.

"Wait" I stop him just before he touches her "Emi?" I look into her green eyes. "Is it okay if Senri carries you for a little bit?" I ask her turning so she can see him. I know he didn't give me permission to call him by his given name, but right now I'm more worried about the little girl I'm carrying in my arms. She looks at his blank face worriedly "He won't hurt you" I reassure her. At her nod I move closer so Senri can take her. Once she's in his arms she hides her head in his neck. Starting to walk again in no particular direction except away from the house, we get a few blocks before I start stumbling again.

Letting go of Kazuki's hand so that I don't bring him down with me if I fall, we continue walking back toward town. I only get a few more metres before I'm unable to right myself from a stumble. Lying flat on the ground, the cool cement feels lovely on my flushed skin, but I can't stay here I need to keep moving for the kids.

"Zami, are you alright?" Kazuki asks anxiously, kneeling down beside me.

"Yep, I'm fine" I get up to kneel on my knee, but I can't get any further, everything is spinning. Falling forward to lean on my hands, I stay that way for a few moments.

Feeling a pair of hand beneath my armpits, they help me to stand, but I'm not standing for long before my feet are swept out from under me. Looking up I see messy spikes of mahogany hair "Hey! Put me down Shiki, I can walk" I struggle uselessly, the continued blood loss has made me weak, the injury must be more serious than I thought.

He starts walking, hardly even jostling me. "You can't stand let alone walk" his eyes bore into me, his normally blank face holding hints of seriousness.

"Fine" I try to say sternly, but I come out little more than a whisper. Letting my head hang back and eyes close, they are both so heavy, I start to drift out of consciousness. Wait, wasn't Senri carrying Emi? Forcing my head back up and opening my leaden eyelids "Where's Emi?"

"Takuma has her and Kazuki is walking beside him" he replies

"Okay" I say quietly, reassured that Kazuki and Emi are safe. My heads so heavy it keeps falling back. Seeing an upside-down image of the foot path I can see a trail of red drips, no more than ten centimetres apart, not a good sign. Slowly bringing my head back up to look at Senri again "Where are you taking us?"

"To the car, we parked it in town"

"Lots of people in town, won't they see us?" I try to ask seriously but comes out more child-like.

"No, it's not a busy area"

"Okay" I say giving into the heaviness, closing my eyes and letting my head hang back, letting the wave of unconsciousness slowly take over.

"Hikari, Hikari, Azami!" Senri's voice breaks through the barrier. What does he want, it's peaceful here.

"Hmm"

"Why were you in town?" he asks urgency tainting his tone.

"Shopping"

"What did you buy?" why would he want to know that?

"Scarves, shirts, pocky, water-proof bed covering" my voice getting quieter as I go.

"What's the water-proof bed covering for?"

"Putting bed on balcony, cover stops it getting wet, when rains" I say non-grammatically correct.

"Why?"

"Sleep under stars"

"How's she going?" Takuma asks Senri, concerned.

"Not real well, I'm trying to keep her awake, asking questions but her speech pattern has changed and she's still bleeding heavily" Senri replies. It could be the light-headedness but I'm positive he sounds concerned. Trying to open my eyes to see if his face matches the sound, but I can't, they're too heavy.

"I thought she said she healed quickly" Takuma says.

"Maybe it's only superficial wounds it works on, not serious ones"

"Are you taking her to the hospital?" I hear Kazuki ask, his tone overflowing with worry. Pushing with everything I've got I manage to get my eyes open to look at him.

His eyes a filled with tears slowly flowing down his cheeks. "Hey it's okay, I'm going to be fine" I smile slightly to reassure him. Catching movement I see Senri and Takuma glance at each other, not sure that I'm telling the truth.

"No we're taking her back to the school, there are people there that will take good care of her" Takuma says trying to reassure Kazuki

Closing my eyes again, I listen to the swishing of Senri's pants as he walks. I don't know how long it's been when we stop, hearing a car door opening and closing before another is opened and I'm put inside, lying on the large back seat. Laying there my head is lifted up and placed back down on something firm but also soft, before the door is shut.

Hearing the gentle hum of the engine, I'm so comfortable I just drift. The only annoyance is I can feel my dark copper coloured hair tickling my face. Trying to blow it off unsuccessfully, I just leave it, trying to ignore it. Feeling something soft touch my forehead and gentle brush the hair out off my face, behind my ear "Thank you" I say softly.

Time passes but I couldn't tell you if it was 30 seconds or 30 minutes, before the car stops and I'm back in a pair of strong arms, swiftly carrying me again.

Hearing a quick insistent knocking, and a door opening "What happened?!" I hear a shrill voice ask before a door slams. "We need to get her to the infirmary" the same voice says, I think it's the Chairman. "Shiki I can take her there's a lot of… blood" he say hesitantly.

"I'm fine Chairman, we need to move" I feel Senri's chest move as he talks, before moving briskly.

Even with my eyes shut, I can tell that we have entered a well-lit room. "Oh my" I hear a female voice say shocked, I must be a sight. "What happened to her?" the same voice asks as I'm laid on a firm bed. Having got used to the heat coming off Senri, his disappearance causes me to shiver.

"A level E attack, we believe" Takuma says seriously

"What do you mean by 'we believe'?" the Chairman asks.

"We didn't see it happen"

"Well how is she still alive?" the Chairman asks confused.

"That's the thing we don't know, when we found her she was sat on the ground staring, with tears straining down her face staring at the level E, which was unable to move anything but it's head, 5 metres away" not needing to hear anymore of this I tone them out.

Feeling a sharp pain from my injury I flinch away from what's causing it to hurt "I know it hurts Honey but I need to look at it" the kind voice of the woman says gently. "Where about's is the injury?" she asks.

What's that part of the arm called… bicep, that's it. Slowly I try to say it but no sound comes out, trying again a little louder "Bicep" I manage to get out. Feeling the scarf pull taut across the wound, I try not to flinch away but it's impossible.

"Could someone please hold her arm still I need to get the scarf off" the woman says. Feeling two large hands take hold of my arm at shoulder and elbow, the woman starts to pull again, sliding something cold under the material. The pressure is so unbearable, that I can't prevent the cry of pain that escapes my lips, while my right hand clenches into the bed sheet.

"Azami" Senri's says right next to my ear, unclenching my fist and taking it into his own hand. "Focus on me." Turning my head in the direction of his voice, I force my eyes open to look at him. His face is very close to mine, his eyes watching me intently. This close up I can see his eyes are a multitude of colour. They are a beautiful light blue with flecks of darker blue, light grey and dazzling silver.

"You have very beautiful eyes" I say, my normal thought to voice filter having disappeared. His face briefly shows shock before returning to blank, with the exception of his lips curving slightly.

"Thank you" he says so quietly, that I'm not sure I heard it. Hearing a few snips from the other side the pressure stops, but they start pulling it away from the wounds, the threads sticking, it hurts even more than the pressure. Squeezing Senri's hand tightly, I close my eyes, biting my tongue so I don't yell out again.

Once the scarfs off, I hear three sharp inhalations as they finally see the wound. "How much blood has she lost?" the Chairman asks worriedly.

"About 2-2½ litres" Senri replies.

"And she's still alive let alone conscious?" the Chairman says incredulous.

"She's been drifting in and out"

"She not healing yet, why I wonder" feeling someone move closer to my left ear "Why aren't you healing?" he asks gently.

"Takes five hours before it starts" I struggle to say, drifting under again. I can hear them talking but I can't make out what they're saying. Giving in I let the darkness overtake me, the last thing I feel is Senri squeezing my hand.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time**

**Salexa**


End file.
